A Tornado in Tulsa
by Sharpee
Summary: "Just listened to the radio, Little Buddy. It said a tornado is headed straight for this part of Tulsa and we gotta take cover. Let's go guys. Soda, grab Pony." Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders. Wish I did though!**

**This is after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, but before the events of the book. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the clash of thunder and pelting of rain on the roof. Seconds later lightning illuminated the room. I looked over at Soda who was sleeping soundly. His mouth was hanging open and a little drool was leaking onto his pillow. I laughed at what people would think of my handsome brother if they saw him like this. I began thinking about what Johnny was doing, worried that he was asleep in the lot, I quietly snuck out of bed.

I fumbled around my room looking for a pair of jeans to throw on, not finding any I whispered "Screw it" and found my way to the door. I tiptoed down the hallway into the living room to find not just Johnny, but Steve, Two-Bit and Dally as well. Johnny and Dally had fallen asleep on the opposite ends of the couch, Two-Bit asleep on the floor and Steve in the arm chair. I was irritated that someone had left the lights and TV on, but it was nothing to start a fight over. I shut them off just as another clap of thunder echoed through the house.

It startled me so much I yelped and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and leaping onto my bed. I wasn't really afraid of storms, but once in awhile they got my heart racing. I must have woken up Soda in the midst of this because as I was untangling myself from the sheets he lifted his head.

"Pony...are you okay?" exhaustion was ringing through his body as he helped me get untangled and settled back under the covers. It had been really hot all day, but when I woke up I was actually a little chilly.

"Yeah, thunder just scared me is all. You kin go back to sleep Soda, I'll be okay." He pulled me closer to him and mumbled something I couldn't understand. Soda had picked up three extra shifts at the DX this week and the effects were really starting to get to him. Laying there under the protection of my brothers arm I tried to drift off back to sleep but every time I was close to falling into the dark serenity of sleep thunder would strike and lightning would flash.

I heard the flush of the toilet and the mumbling of a quiet conversation. I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. I listened for a few more minutes and the talking stopped but I heard the radio click on and switched to the news, thus revealing that it was Darry who was up. He is the only one of us greasers who really cares to check anymore. The house was silent again, aside from the storm and the quiet hum from the radio. I closed my eyes and finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

...

"SODAPOP! PONYBOY! GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE CELLAR NOW!" I woke up to the frantic sound of Darry's voice as he ran around the house waking everybody up. Soda heard him to because he jolted out of bed, found a pair of pants and threw mine on top of me. I got out of bed so fast my head was spinning, but still I managed to get my jeans on and follow Sodapop out of our room. Everyone was in the kitchen running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Darry was handing flashlights, batteries, candles and milk jugs of water to the guys when we walked into the room.

* * *

**Review Please! They make it worth writing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews already though! Keep em comin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha...what's going on Darry?" I looked at my brother, almost in tears. I hadn't seen anyone this panicked in a storm since I was seven years old. That time, it was two o'clock in the afternoon and a tornado went right over our house. It ripped off our roof. Mom and Dad were still with us and Steve and Johnny were at our house too. I was really scared then.

"Just listened to the radio, Little Buddy. It said a tornado is headed straight for this part of Tulsa and we gotta take cover. Let's go guys. Soda, grab Pony." Darry grabbed the portable radio and my eyes got wide and fear swept over my body. I could feel my knees getting weaker by the second. I almost collapsed until I felt someone gently take my shoulders and push me out the back door. I saw that Dally was gripping Johnny's shirt, probably to make sure he didn't blow away, Johnny looked really scared.

The wind had picked up immensely since the last time I was awake. It was raining so hard we couldn't see two feet in front of us but we had to keep moving. My hands were clasped so tightly around Soda's arm, I might have left a bruise. But Soda never complained once. I was scared and he knew it. Darry lead the gang to the cellar door. Our house was old, which meant we didn't have a basement. However, the cellar had done the trick for keeping us safe in the middle of bad weather.

He flung the door open and ushered us in one by one...except Soda and I. We went in together. Darry was the last to enter and slammed the cellar door behind him, locking it before the wind could blow it open.

"F*** it's dark in here. Turn on one of them flashlights." Johnny obeyed Dally's command. "Anyone got a lighter?" he asks. Steve pulled one out of his pocket and flicked it open, lighting Dally's cancer stick. Johnny handed him six candles and Steve lit them too. We placed the candles around the room where they wouldn't be disturbed. The last thing we needed during a tornado was a fire.

"Well, can't watch Mickey so I may as well go to sleep. Wake me up if somethin' exciting happens!" one guess as to who said that.

"Yeah me too," Johnny laid down between Dally, who was sitting against a wall, and Two-Bit who sprawled out in the middle of the floor, and stretched his arms behind his head.

I looked around the room. The cellar was a lot smaller than I remembered it to be. Then again...the last time I was even down here I was only ten years old. It was about the size of our kitchen. There were shelves half filled with canned food, from god knows how long ago and there were boxes with blankets and pillow in them tucked in the corner underneath a shelf. Darry took one of the flashlights and opened a couple of the boxes, throwing blankets and pillows to the guys.

I was in such a daze that I hadn't even realized that I still had a death grip on Soda's arm. He gently pried my fingers, one by one from his arm and sat me down on one of the benches across from the door that our father had built. Soda started to walk towards the opposite side of the room when I grabbed his arm again.

"Soda! Where are you going?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Pony, I'm just gonna go grab a couple blankets and a flashlight. I'll be five feet away. Besides, Darry is sitting right next to you and you know he won't let anything happen to you." I hadn't even realized that Darry had in fact sat down to my left. A little guilt shot through me that I hadn't noticed him sitting there, but relief for the comfort of my brother fell across my body and my head met with his strong shoulder. Darry's is left hand came up to ruffle my ungreased hair.

Not even a minute passed and Soda was at my side again. He draped a blanket over Darry and I and wrapped one around his own shoulders before sitting down. I wanted to badly to shift my head so that I was laying on Soda's shoulder, but I knew that would hurt Darry's feelings so I remained in my position. Thankfully Soda moved closer to me so that I was now wedged between my brothers.

"What's going to happen now Darry?" I asked.

"I don't know little buddy. We will have to wait and find out."

"Don't worry Pony. We'll all be okay. We're together and that's what matters." Soda put his arm around me and lightly squeezed my shoulder.

"Ahh crap. I forgot to turn on the radio." Darry announced as he carefully stood up worried he was going to disrupt my comfort. In doing so, he still pulled the blanket off of me. He walked across the room to turn on the radio and walked around the cellar trying to find a place with the best reception. I happily rested my head on Soda's shoulder. I shivered, more out of fear than being cold. After he found a place to put the radio, Darry walked back towards us, picked up the blanket and covered me with it.

An ear piercing beep from the radio echoed throughout the room, causing the gang to groan and complain about the rude awakening. _"This is a message from the Emergency Broadcast System of Tulsa, Oklahoma. There have been reports of a tornado in multiple locations at approximately 3:30am on Wednesday, July 14__th__ 1965, causing major and minor damage in different areas. Please take all safety precautions and stayed tuned to hear the latest forecast." _Soda wrapped his arms around my shaking body.

Darry nudged me. "Guess that answers your question Pone."

Before I could reply, the cellar doors began to rattle uncontrollably. Darry shot up to try to hold them shut, but just has he reached them, a very strong gust of wind blew the doors open. Darry braced himself against the wall of the cellar as he reached for the doors to pull them in. He knew he wasn't going to be able to reach them with how strong the wind was pulling, so he called Steve to come help him. Steve braced his body against the wall as Darry had done, but this time only held on with one hand. The other arm was wrapped around Darry's legs, securing him in place. Dust and leaves and other unidentifiable objects blew into the cellar, one of which hit Two-Bit in the head, knocking him to the ground. Soda got up to see if he could be of any use to Darry and Steve, while Dally got up to inspect the damage to Two-Bit's head. I slipped down to the floor to see if he was okay. Johnny sat beside me as we watched the scene in front of us.

There was a fairly large gash across Two-Bit's forehead. It was bleeding a fair bit, but not enough to harm him. Dally took off his shirt and balled it up, placing it on his cut, telling me to hold it in place. I crawled over and took the shirt from Dally as he lifted Two-Bit's head to inspect it for any more damage.

* * *

**If you read this please review! Concrit is better than nothing!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And one reader pointed out that a tornado would not be spotted at 3:30am! Haha, so thank you! I also changed a little bit of the last coupe paragraphs.**


End file.
